Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guard on contrarotatable cylinders of a printing press, the guard having a finger-protective element disposed near cylindrical surfaces of the cylinders for guarding the nip between the cylinders in the region of the danger zone.
It has been known heretofore to provide finger-protective or guard elements on printing presses, which are respectively disposed forward or upstream of the nip between pairs of contrarotatable cylinders, as viewed in the direction of rotation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,155, which is assigned to the same corporate assignee as that of the instant application, for example, shows a finger protective element supported so as to be pivotable about a shaft and, upon the occurrence of a deflecting movement about this shaft, actuating a switch which shuts the printing press down.
In the device disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent, it is necessary to provide holders for the shaft of the finger protective element which permit pivoting motion. Indirect switching of mechanically actuatable switches provided in the device reduces the requisite functional safety.